Pilgrimage
by volentis
Summary: Shisui is falling in love with someone he's never met outside the club. Shiita; BDSM


Shisui could hear the music beating in his ears, the bass rumbling through the floor as he smelled sex and leather in the air. Trying to block it out, he reached out to grab the black, silky hair in front of him to gracefully lift it up like it was the most precious to him, and nuzzle it, the faint musky scent making him sigh and relax.

It was these moments he lived for. Ached for. The couch squeaked terribly as he leaned down to kiss the rather passive man behind his ear, trailing down his hairline to his neck. It was an odd place to meet at and show this kind of affection.

It was something Shisui hadn't been prepared for either. He has never met the male outside a place like this. And the first time, the male told him he wasn't looking for a romantic relationship, and Shisui had agreed that he wasn't looking for one as well. Yet, now that he sat there, enjoying the few minutes of peace he had before the male would demand action, hoping he could get more. A taste of this man's life.

But all he got was passiveness. Shisui was convinced this male was aching to be alone. They had exchanged phone numbers, and sometimes Shisui would be thirsty for more and text him, and unless this male was only lying and hiding a wife and children at home, he seemed to be lonely. And it seemed to be something he wanted.

But who was he to complain. The most gorgeous male was sitting here, next to him, going to sub for him, and no one else. As his lips travelled further down, they met the thick and cool leather that brought a victorious smirk to his face.

"Itachi.." He moaned, feeling the young man shift under his ministrations. He had agreed to be collared. Not a serious collar which didn't allow for Itachi to break off the agreement, nor a collar that he would have to wear all the time. But a collar to showed that neither Itachi nor Shisui would find other partners.

Itachi was his.

The godly flesh and mind of Itachi was here only for him. And Shisui lived for the affection, but in order to stay alive where the simple mechanisms that they were going to perform soon. To break this male's walls down. These guarded, thick walls that let no emotion through. To break such a serious and composed young man and look at the insides before putting him back together. Shisui lived for the affection, but seeing Itachi like that was what he now needed to live.

Still, this male was a simple mystery to him. Shisui wanted to find out everything about him, what kept him together, what made him come to a place like this and have these horrible things to him done. Why did he prefer to be alone, when he so obviously enjoyed it.

Shisui was hellbent on breaking the code.

And he cursed how Shisui dominated Itachi in their play, but how Itachi was the one who decided everything else regarding their relationship.

He was so lost in the other's scent that it hadn't occurred to him that Itachi probably had spoken something, since the male was now glaring.

"What?" Shisui asked, blinking, trying to take in those dark pools that were trying to read him.

"You seem lost in thought," he heard Itachi's voice lap at his ears, and he gave him a smile.

"Maybe you should snap me out of it then," he winked, earning nothing from Itachi, so instead he wrapped his arms around his waist to yank him closer. And he felt it. How the body underneath his touch squirmed rather uncomfortably. From pain, or pleasure, he didn't know, but he was positive that his touch alone didn't cause it.

His hand travelled down, savouring each touch until it came to rest between the clad cheeks of Itachi, and he firmly pressed his fingers against Itachi's anus, feeling the solid object and how he squirmed at the touch. No moan, but Shisui didn't expect it.

His cock twitched. And he grinned.

"God damn you're kinky. I never thought you'd wear it," he moaned in his ear, not caring if Itachi could hear by the tone itself how turned on Shisui was with this. After all, it must have been Itachi's intention as he wore it. And the thought itself of Itachi preparing himself and putting the butt plug in was driving Shisui insane.

Tapping Itachi's thigh, Itachi rose from the signal. Well he was going to get what he wanted. And as he watched him stand, the slight hesitation in his steps, Shisui cursed himself for not noticing earlier how the composed man was suddenly rigid and careful from the plug.

Standing up, his hand travelled to the loose strands of Itachi's hair to push them to the side, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Room five is ours. Go there, undress and wait for me, on your knees," he commanded, watching Itachi nod and leave without a word, the pace much slower, and Shisui cursed himself thinking about the butt plug the had to be rubbing Itachi's insides in all the right places.

Walking over to the bathroom, Shisui calmed his cock down to take a piss and then wash his face and fix himself in the mirror.

And then he left, making sure Itachi had had enough time to making himself ready, and was set on a sole mission to get to that room where he knew the most gorgeous scene was awaiting him. Him, and no one else.

And his insides tingled with butterflies and he had a sprint in his steps as he thought about it. It had been a week since last time.

And as he reached their room, he froze at the sight greeting him. Itachi had his back to him, sitting on the back of his heels as he leaned forward, thus showing teasingly off the butt plug, his black silky hair still tied and having slid off his naked frame, the leather necklace visible.

Shisui could have stared at that creamy skin for the rest of the day. He didn't know whether Itachi had heard him enter, but he didn't care. He was the dom, he could leave Itachi waiting.

Gathering his thoughts, he slowly padded over to Itachi, taking his time, playing out different scenarios in his head to what he would do to him. Scenarios he definitely wanted to do, and scenarios that Itachi mostly would enjoy.

He would reward him for the butt plug. But then again, Itachi had also left without a word. Something punishable in their play. And his fingers were itching to do something to the lean body laid out in front of him.

Coming to a halt in front of him, he saw Itachi flinch a little, very subtly and anyone else would have missed it, but Shisui knew Itachi like his own hand in a situation like this. Itachi hadn't heard him enter.

The game was on.

"So you're feeling playful today, huh?" Shisui asked him, not expecting an answer from the quiet man, but not demanding one, as he circled Itachi and inspected his form. He saw how the palms were firmly placed on the floor, and thrived on how Itachi showed utter submission by how his head was bent.

Eyeing the collar, Shisui decided the first move for today. Walking over to the equipment, he quickly found a chain he was looking for. Walking back, he was glad Itachi hadn't moved a muscle.

Still, even after everything, whether Itachi followed an order or not lied solely on his own mood.

Leaning down, he fasted the clip on the ring attached to Itachi's collar, tugging on the leash experimentally.

Then he stood back up to tower over him, tugging upwards on the leash, signalling Itachi to follow. And Itachi did, sitting up on his knees, eyes still set forward. And Shisui was disappointed to see that Itachi wasn't fully hard. Toying on the tiny object in his hand, he kept the leash tight.

"Touch yourself," he ordered, watching how Itachi without doubt fisted his own cock, slowly and seductively, but showing no signs of pleasure. No moans, no parted lips, no tremor. "And look at me."

And Shisui wanted to bite his lip as Itachi's dark eyes met his. He truly wanted to break through that facade of Itachi, that mask that showed nothing but a frown.

"Do you remember your safeword?" Shisui asked, his hand tangling itself in Itachi's soft hair, pulling it back, letting it fall over his back as his hand travelled down, tempting to touch the butt plug but his hand pulling back.

"Apple tree," Itachi replied, and Shisui always wondered why on earth Itachi chose a word like that. But then again, it was very odd and Shisui would notice it immediately, so he went with it.

It had never been used. If it was Itachi's pride or that he thoroughly enjoyed what Shisui was doing to him, he didn't know. Shisui has stopped what he has been doing before though, always asking Itachi his status. When the worrying yellow slips from Itachi's mouth, instead of the reassuring green, Shisui always attends to Itachi's needs. But even those times have been rare.

It really sometimes made him tempted to see how far Itachi would go before saying his safeword, but at the same time Shisui was scared that they'd go too far.

"That's a good boy," Shisui praised, letting the chain fall to the floor as he strolled over to get the next item, his wished for object still hidden in his hand. Grabbing the soft fabric, he held it behind his back as he felt Itachi's gaze burning at him, watching how his cock was leaking and now fully erect, but no change in Itachi's demeanour evident.

"Stop touching yourself. Close your eyes," Shisui demanded, and even if Itachi obeyed, he still kept his lips pursed tightly together.

Still, he bent down to eye level with the other male, carefully tying the silk around Itachi's head, covering his eyes, tight not to budge and careful not to tie Itachi's hair in the knot as well. He already saw the slight pull on Itachi's lips, making him look sour and Shisui chuckled.

"Don't give me that look, sweetie," he said, feeling gentle. It would change soon. Then, he took hold of Itachi's swollen cock, wanting to at least get a gasp or a buck at hips, but receiving none. But as he slid the cock ring on, he felt the will rising in Itachi to disobey.

"You don't like it?" Shisui asked, the playfulness in his tone gone. He still felt playful, but it was not what Itachi wanted.

And no answer was expected, actually what Shisui had wanted, as he could now stroll over to fetch more toys. Grabbing the crop in one hand, he also took a pair of handcuffs in the other, letting them rattle as he eyed at Itachi.

Walking back to him, he let the handcuffs fall to the floor, letting Itachi hear the sound of metal echo in the room.

The game was definitely on, and he let his foot press in between Itachi's ass and heels to push Itachi forward, the other man complying and getting down on his elbows.

"Answer me," Shisui said, a warning in his tone, leaning down to for the first time fully evaluate the butt plug.

"I like it," Itachi then choked out, but Shisui was dissatisfied with the answer. It was prolonged and also lacked a certain element.

He gave Itachi no precaution before he brought down the crop onto the right cheek of Itachi's ass, the noise of it hitting skin filling the room. And all Itachi did was tensed. It didn't feel satisfying.

"What?" Shisui asked again, knowing Itachi was testing him. A good sub would never test his dom, but Shisui didn't want a good sub. He wanted Itachi.

And the fight that always broke out was nothing less than thrilling.

"I like it, master." Itachi said louder, faster and clearer.

"Sounds more like it," Shisui answered, leaning down to get the handcuffs. "Hands forth."

Itachi tried straightening his back and sitting up while he did it, but Shisui didn't remember asking him to. And since Itachi had decided to test him, Shisui answered him with pressing Itachi down, forcefully with his foot on Itachi's lower back.

It finally earned some sound from Itachi.

"Hands forth," Shisui ordered again, and as Itachi did he cuffed them in place, enjoying the sight of Itachi so subtly balling his fists.

He then took hold of the chain connected to Itachi's collar, pulling on it, giving Itachi no time nor choice but to awkwardly scramble off the floor. He reached out to grasp the leash by the neck, and held it tight and pulled Itachi's hands to the hook positioned by the ceiling. He had made sure it was just the right height, so that Itachi barely touched the ground, having some leverage, but not enough to be comfortable.

Helping Itachi on it without a word, he then marvelled at the figure. Small beads of sweat trickled down Itachi's skin, he had a slight blush, his cock looking almost painful. Stalking around him, he took in the way Itachi's muscles worked to try and find leverage, something to ease the ache the position put him in.

Yet, he made no noise nor changed expression.

"Status?" Shisui asked, trying to hide emotion from his voice.

"Green," came the answer.

"Sir." Shisui bit harshly, reaching for the crop. "I will punish you for that," he warned, waiting for a response.

"Yes sir."

Permission came. And so did his promise, the crop hitting Itachi on his thigh, without holding back any force.

No response, besides clenched muscles. Shisui held onto the crop, building up a swing before releasing, the wrist movement timed perfectly as it hit Itachi with more vigour. No response, besides reddening skin and a delicious noise.

Itachi was testing him, so Shisui hit him right under the cheek, full force.

It earned something. Fists clenching in the awkward handcuffed position, squirming around and trying to find a new foothold. And as Shisui listened closely, he heard slight panting. So he repeated the action. Multiple times, growing harder and more aroused by every time he managed to make the composed man lose control, a little bit every time.

Constant leather hitting skin, constant panting filled the room. Shisui loved every second of it.

He dared walking closer, palm touching the red and abused skin of Itachi's round ass. It felt warmed than usual, soft and swollen.

And as he walked around Itachi, he didn't seem less aroused. He saw a change in his expression, jaw clenched and slight wetness to the cheeks.

Shisui wanted to see that beautiful face of his as well, releasing a playful lash at his stomach, not to hurt. He could hear the faint whimper from surprise, and he finally saw Itachi drop his head forward.

Walking to the other side, Shisui took hold of the long hair, yanking his head backwards, the chain connected to the collar rattling as Itachi finally yelped out. And Shisui let go of the crop, and the hair, instead grabbing his hips.

"Who do you belong to?" Shisui asked, his voice now hoarse and dark with arousal.

"You," came the faint reply, and his hand connected with the sore and warm flesh of Itachi's sitting spot.

"Try again."

"I belong to you, sir."

"That's a good boy. Now spread your legs," he ordered, and as he held Itachi by the hip it was fairly easy for Itachi to do so. Once he had, his hand found to play with the butt plug, gripping it by the end and turning it around, playfully pulling on it, feeling the muscles work under Itachi's skin, feeling the heat it was causing in him.

Then, he slowly pulled it out, watching intensely as he saw and felt how Itachi's body resisted, wanting to pull it back in, the tight ring of muscle stretching around it.

If he listened carefully, Itachi was growing louder by every minute.

Removing it, he then left Itachi alone.

He went to fetch the metal anal beads and lube. Grabbing Itachi by his hair, he let the lube fall to the ground with a thud.

"Open your mouth wide," Shisui ordered, once again gentler, and Itachi did.

"Here's what you'll be playing with next," he said, holding one bead by its base and stuffing it inside the hot mouth, before he added one more, along with his fingers to prevent Itachi from choking on them.

Drool dripped down the mouth, also trailing down Shisui's hand. "Suck," he demanded, and soon Itachi's mouth closed around his fingers and the beads, and Shisui revelled in the sound that he made, the feeling feeling almost too intense for him to bear.

He was eager.

"You like them?" Shisui asked, pulling them out of the other male's mouth, letting go of the hair to watch the flushed face of him. He almost wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, but it didn't feel fit for the situation. He could tell him later.

"Yes, sir."

"Status?"

"Green, sir,"

"Ah, you finally understand your place," Shisui grinned, taking the lube, making sure to at least try and warm it up and get a rich amount of it on his hands as well as the beads.

Shisui walked behind Itachi again, getting down on his knees to grab Itachi by his hips, not able to show self restraint as his mouth suckled at the skin.

Itachi finally squirmed and let out an "oh."

Itachi wasn't vocal. When he was, it drove Shisui insane.

He rubbed the skin around Itachi's entrance, watching how it was constricting, trying to cling onto something after being stretched by the plug, wanting to be filled. So Shisui pushed the first bead in, hearing Itachi sigh.

"Count them," Shisui said, wanting more of that voice.

"One," a gasp, barely audible, earning Itachi a slap to the red, sensitive ass. "Louder."

"One," Itachi moaned again, louder.

He watched Itachi's ass swallow yet another bead, hearing a loud "two,"

"Gods," Shisui gasped, his own cock aching so hard by now, wishing it was in the position the beads were. "You're so greedy."

"Three.."

Shisui was losing himself in the moment. The way Itachi's flesh tried to prevent him from pushing the bead inside, until it would swallow it up completely, to cling onto it for life.

It was carnal, it had turned dirty, but neither of them were complaining.

"Four..." The voice was becoming more distant. Whether it was Shisui who was daydreaming it away or Itachi who became more silent, he didn't know.

But he knew he would warn him with a slap to his ass, feeling the flesh jiggle around at the contact, keeping his hand there just to knead it in arousal and hazy lust.

"Five."

Shisui watched as the thread dangled between Itachi's legs. All beads were now consumed by his body, and Shisui closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss the tender flesh, taking in the scent of the other male, and the noise as he was finally starting to lose control. The tiny noises he got from Itachi was sweet nectar to his ears, small pants and gasps escaping. He had been waiting for this.

And it was far from over.

Pulling back, he reached for the crop, snaking it around Itachi's body, letting the tip of the leather gently touch the other male's stomach, feeling Itachi respond. With feather light touches, he let it slide down the groin, until he pulled it away.

And then Shisui gently tapped it on the tip of Itachi's cock. His own cock responded to the surprised reaction of the other male, how his cock jutted as he gently thrust into thin air, how his ass clenched and the thread swung and danced against his thighs.

It was too good.

He kept gently stroking and tapping it, playing with his balls and the area behind them, the male becoming almost a mess in front of him.

"You like this, don't you?" Shisui asked rhetorically. Hands leaving to tug and pull on the anal beads in Itachi's ass, to press on the space around his entrance, fingers coated in lube teasing, pressing kisses to his hip.

Making his own cock ache and leak and unable to wait much longer.

He wanted it to go faster, but he didn't want it to end.

"You love it when I play with you like this.." he mumbled against the skin. And Shisui was sure that he didn't imagine how Itachi's panting grew more frantic.

"Status?" he asked for, wanting to hear Itachi's voice when he was in this state, wanting to hear it break. But he felt him gather himself, and when Itachi answered, he was just as composed Shisui thought he would be.

"Green."

He let the crop carefully stroke the hardened member of Itachi, while his mouth was latched onto the hot skin, fingers gently playing with his stuffed ass, daring to enter and play. "Good.." he murmured against the skin, continuing his ministrations until Itachi's demeanour changed to something messy, uncoordinated and simply beautiful.

Simply primitive.

Whenever he felt satisfied, or more like growing impatient and unable to ignore the growing hardness and ache and need that nested in his groin, he dropped the crop and withdrew his fingers.

Standing up, he untied the knot of the fabric around Itachi's head, letting it drop as well, walking around to relinquish in the dazed, unfocused look Itachi wore. Now was as good as any time to steal a few more intimate kisses, letting his hands travel and soothe the slightly shaking body, small, tiny pecks attacking his lips.

"Please... I need to come," came the silent plea, probably the best, according to Shisui, that Itachi has decided to say during the whole evening.

"Sir?"

Shisui smiled. He could give Itachi the silent treatment as well, especially noticing the uncertainty it awoke in Itachi. Not that he wanted to absolutely torture him, but Shisui needed something to relish on.

Raising his hands to the hook, he tried to free the almost limp body from the position, trying his best to aid the body down. Besides, it was a perfect reason for him to hold Itachi close like this for a moment, supposedly supporting to weight he no longer could bear by his own.

Because who knew how long the brat would take until they saw each other next time?

But he could practically feel the energy radiating from Itachi, who had been so passive earlier, the energy that demanded action. How he was rubbing himself along Shisui's leg, small, inaudible whimpers and groans and clenched jaw adding to the heat. So he dragged Itachi to one of the tables situated further in a corner, laying down the beautiful male on it.

He let his eyes devour the scene for a moment. Itachi was lying on his back, sprawled gracefully, legs dangling over the edge, eyes closed and heavy, lips parted. The handcuffs, the leaking cock leaning on his stomach, the thread from his ass that was lying between his legs.

Everything about it was breathtaking.

"Well.." Shisui finally decided to say, earning Itachi's eyes to flutter open and look at him. "You haven't exactly been behaving, so I'll give you this."

He felt Itachi's hesitation, the uneasy feeling filling the room. "I'll take off the cock ring, but if you come within the next ten seconds you'll get ten strokes." he offered, pointing at the pole still untouched but still clearly visibly placed.

And he was damn proud that he had managed to get Itachi to a state where he was easily readable, like a book. He knew that Itachi knew he couldn't hold it in. But he also knew that Itachi wanted, needed, to come.

"If you refuse I will take care of myself first and maybe consider helping you out later."

He could practically see the horror on Itachi's face.

"Thought so," he smirked, his hands softly running up the smooth inner side of Itachi's strong thighs, Shisui dropping to his knees on the floor and pulling Itachi further down to the edge of the table with him. His breath ghosted over the extreme proof of Itachi's arousal in front of him, his fingers finding the cock ring.

He waited for Itachi's approval, a slight nod.

He gave Itachi no further warning as his fingers work to remove it, his mouth latching onto the base of his cock, sucking in the folds of skin and tongue lapping at the balls, his one hand pressing and gripping at the sensitive area underneath while the other hand massaged the velvety smooth and moist head.

Itachi lost, badly. Shisui had barely begun the countdown when he felt Itachi's heels dig into his sides, his whole body shaking and trembling, and he let out an incredibly low keening noise that was so lewd Shisui thought he hadn't heard anything more arousing before.

Well and if that wasn't proof then the sticky mess Itachi made sure was, warm cum dripping down his hand coating it.

Itachi kept riding his orgasm, lungs gasping for air, hands restlessly searching for a grip, hips raised.

Shisui kept pleasuring Itachi until he started to squirm around at the now too sensitive sensation, and Shisui pulled away to take in the scene.

His hair had splayed out, and he was clearly blushing. There was still a slight tremor left as he tried at catching his breath, his lips parted. Shisui felt nothing but satisfaction, and hunger.

Shisui opened his mouth to scold him for losing the bet, but instead Itachi whimpered a small "I'm sorry" which made him halt.

Shisui wanted to tell him it was alright, but he knew Itachi hadn't come here for that.

So he padded away to fetch the cane, some dark and scary part inside of him anticipating the next part. He wanted to make sure Itachi would be able to feel it for a week. To be reminded of Shisui, of what they had done, not able to escape the thought.

Reaching Itachi again, he removed the handcuffs, and a gentle hand aided Itachi in turning over to lying on his stomach.

He could feel how tense Itachi was, but also how absent he was. Pointing with his cane, he tapped the sides of the table. "Hold on to that."

Itachi did as he was told.

And Shisui brought down the cane onto the backside of Itachi's ass, seeing that lovely body writhe so deliciously, and Itachi's voice finally filling the room. He might have lost himself with the crop, but the cane was different.

Shisui didn't even have to use force for it to be painful.

He hit again, hearing that sweet hiss.

Shisui felt conflicted with hurting such a pure, innocent being, but at the same time some sick part of him wanted to taint Itachi.

He had it bad, bad for Itachi.

"Breathe," he reminded, watching how the chest suddenly expanded and he could hear how Itachi sucked lungfuls of air in, the sound almost gruesome.

He hit again, forcing the air out.

And once he had reached ten strokes, he dropped his act. Itachi was broken, what he had waited for to achieve, and now was the time to pick up the pieces.

His hands rubbed soothing circles over the glowingly painful skin, he was hushing away Itachi's sobs, telling him he did a good job, and kissed whatever parts he could reach.

Well, he still had his own painful erection to take care of, but he knew he was too close for it to be an actual bother.

So he proceeded to pull out the beads, one buy one, taking extreme care and caution to just try and savour the moment. He also knew Itachi wasn't up for any second rounds, so he decided not to tease him more than necessary.

The beads finally discarded, he reached to free his cock from horribly tight space and slip a condom on, his body so fired up and sensitive so he had to try not to come from his own touch alone.

Pushing his cock into that heat forced a lot of embarrassing noises out of him. He knew his grip on Itachi's hips probably was painful, feeling the exhausted body shift uncomfortably under him, but he had to in order not to lose himself and slam into him.

Not that it would matter, he gave a few supposedly controlled thrusts before his stomach was coiling, balls tightening, and he pushed himself inside as hard as he could. He needed to be deeper.

"Fuck," he hissed, emptying himself into the condom, eyes open to wander of the gorgeous form of Itachi, possessively.

Not pulling out, he leaned down to catch his breath and regain his strength, hands mapping and nose nuzzling the sweaty hair. Itachi was panting, still seemingly out of it.

"You alright?" Shisui had to ask, a small nod of Itachi not exactly reassuring.

"Yeah," Itachi said, less formal now than then. So Shisui had succeeded, he thought with a smile as he kept brushing Itachi's hair.

"Come here," Shisui said, voice sweet, holding on to the condom as he pulled out of Itachi, taking him in his arms and turning him around. Those hazy eyes found his, and they shared a moment of silence as they just looked at each other.

Unspoken words were shared through eye contact alone.

He couldn't resist bringing his lips down to capture Itachi's, sweet kisses a stark contrast to the things they had done.

However, Shisui knew the moment was short lived as Itachi, after a moment of kissing and innocent touching tried to get up from the table, and with Shisui's help succeeded.

He was wobbling as he walked to the adjoining bathroom to wash off all the residue.

Shisui made no move to rush, instead he sat and watched Itachi, revelling in the feeling of having him around, nothing else.

Because even less significant things like Itachi's presence were starting to affect Shisui, magnifying his emotions.

And if he didn't appreciate it now, he would have to wait a long time until he had an opportunity again.

However long it took, Shisui would wait.

He was willing to sacrifice time in order to further search for the divinity that was Itachi.


End file.
